Kachi Kochi
by Carrot3
Summary: Crazy things happen when Heero shoots Quatre's Priceless antique clock and..IT STILL TICKS! OH, THE INSANITY! Arys visits, and Duo has a dirty mind.REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!


Kachi Kochi   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
A fic by: Rekutami  
  
Rekutami:Hi minna! It's me, the great Reku-chan!! Woo hoo!  
Duo:Yeah...Great...-_-;  
Rekutami: Are you saying I'm not great? eyes go into a Death-Glare (TM)  
Duo:Hey I thought only Heero could do that  
Rekutami:Ohh yeahh...Gomen!  
Heero:...Hn.....  
Duo/Rekutami: Stare at Heero  
Heero: Points gun  
Duo/Rekutami: Sweatdrop  
Duo: Aa, mabey we should get on with the fic, Reku...  
Rekutami:nods aggreingly Yes..erm..we should...sweatdrops and holds Duo-chan  
Duo:Rekuuutaaammmiii... x_x  
Rekutami:-^_^-;;; SORRY!!GOMMEN NASAI!  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Chapter one  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**Kachi Kochi Kachi Kochi**[1]  
  
The clock was enough to drive anyone insane.  
  
**Kachi Kochi Kachi Kochi**  
  
"Heero, will you figure out a way to make that thing shuutt uppp?"  
Duo was whining more than usual today.  
"Ninmu...ryouki"[2]  
Heero promptly pulled out a gun and aimed at the clock.  
"Aa, no..not that way, Hee-chan...  
  
**Kachi Kochi Kachi Kochi**  
Duo Sweatdropped.  
"Eh..nevermind that...go ahead and shoot it.."  
"But that's Quatre's clock..won't he be mad if it breaks?"  
Trowa asked, very concerned for the clock.  
"Who, that rich boy? Nah! He could buy fifteen more if he wanted."  
Duo said.  
"Well, I don't think that would be possible, judging by the date this was made, and the condition it's in..."  
Said Wu-fei, observantly.  
  
Duo glared at him with the most confused look he could muster up, and that was a pretty confused look.  
"Wha?"  
Duo asked.  
"It's an antique clock, we cannot destroy it."  
  
*Kachi kochi kachi kochi**  
continued the clock.  
  
Duo put his hands to his ears and began screaming.  
"WILL SOMEONE SHUT THAT CLOCK UP??"  
He yelled.  
"WILL SOMEONE SHUT DUO UP??"  
Heero yelled.  
At that moment, Arys[3] came running in and flung her arms around Duo's neck.  
"Hiiii Shi-chan!!"[4]  
"Hey Arys..ackk...y-you're c-choking m-mee.."  
"Opps..hehe sorreee..."  
She let go promptly and smiled the most moronic smile anyone had ever seen.  
  
*Kachi kochi kachi kochi**  
  
Arys looked up at the clock and spit at it.  
"That's one effin' annoying clock, Duo.."  
"I know, we're thinking of ways to make it shut up."  
"I'm thinking of ways to make Duo shut up."  
Said Heero, stoically.  
Duo turned red with embarassment  
"Koi[5]...not now...."  
"Aa, you sick baka[6]....not that way!!"  
  
*Kachi kochi kachi kochi**  
  
"Whatever.."  
Arys said. She then pulled out a shiny gun and shot at the clock.  
"Duo, I like how Arys thinks."  
Said Heero.  
  
Everyone stared at Arys in awe, and then began to panic.  
"ARYS! YOU SHOT QUATRE'S PRICELESS ANTIQUE CLOCK!!"  
Wu-fei shouted.  
"ONNA[7] WOMAN!! BAKAA!!!!"  
"So what?"   
She asked casually.  
"What do you mean, 'so what?' You shot the clock!"  
That was more than Trowa usually said in one sentence.  
"I mean, so what I shot it? It's still ticking, isn't it?"  
  
**Kachi kochi kachi kochi**'  
  
"AAA KILL THE DEMON CLOCK!!"  
Duo screamed at Heero and Arys.  
At that, The two pilots pulled out their best guns once more and shot at the demonically posessed clock repetitadely until it ticked no more.  
  
"Ahhh..that's better..."  
Duo said as he slumped into a chair.  
Wufei and Trowa's faces had gone completely white, and Arys and Heero were mumbling "Ninmu Akei."[8]  
Then everyone moaned in agony at what they heard.  
  
**Kachi kochi kachi kochi**  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Rekutami:There now, that wasn't so bad was it?  
Duo:Are you JOKING?? I thought I was gonna go crazy cause' of that stupid clock! Do you have any idea how ANNOYING that is??!!??  
Rekutami:Sweatdrop Erm..well..yes, Duo..I did write this, remember?  
Wufei:Duo no Baka. .-_-.  
Heero:I couldn't agree with you more, Chang.  
Duo/Rekutami/Wufei: Stareing  
Heero:Aims gun at them  
Wufei:Do NOT call me Chang, understood? slaps the gun out of heero's hands  
Heero: sweatdrops/nods Uh-huh....  
Duo/Rekutami: ahahahahaha!!!!!  
Rekutami:Wipes a tear Ah ha..ok now on to definitions..ah haha..ohh...heh..  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Definitions:  
[1]Kachi kochi:The sound the clock makes  
[2]Ninmu ryouki:Mission accepted  
[3]Arys:Duo's cousin  
[4]Shi-chan:Little Death  
[5]Koi:"boyfriend or girlfriend"  
[6]Baka:Idiot  
[7]Onna:woman  
[8]Ninmu kanryou:Mission accomplished, mission complete 


End file.
